The Black Diamond
by Yuukiyanagi
Summary: Forced to flee Kazuho and her sisters ended up in the Western Lands were they met Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru. The moment he entered Kazuho's life nothing would be same and Kazuho would learn there was more to her than met the eye. SessOC Feudal Era Semi-Darkfic
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello guys! it's been a _loooong_ time, huh? a lot has happened but things have finally settled down and i'm finding time to do what i love - write! i know i'm behind on _It All Started_ and i hope to wrap up that story soon but since my studies usually get in the way i'm posting a very old story that i had on another account.

i hope you guys will enjoy the story - in the meantime i'll try to finish the next update for _It All Started_.

Excuse Errors & Enjoy!

* * *

The door to the cell opened.

Kazuho looked up from her corner. Her eyes squinted when the light from the outside fell into the small room. "You're awake." The silver-haired demon said as he entered the cell.

Kazuho listened to his soft footsteps as he approached her. The chains that bound her rustled when she tried to back away. Kazuho wasn't sure but it felt like weeks have passed since they locked her up in this cell. But Kazuho didn't care. All her thoughts were solely focused on finding her sisters. She hadn't seen or heard anything since they locked her up. She didn't know if they were safe or even nearby.

The unknown scared her more then anything.

"Where are my sisters?" The silver-haired demon didn't answer. He simply stared down at her. Kazuho licked her dry lips as she forced herself not to cower. The demon's jyaki flooded the room and nearly choked her. It rolled off him in powerful and overwhelming waves.

This silver-haired demon wasn't somebody to take lightly.

"My sisters and I ask for your forgiveness. We didn't mean to trespass and wish to by on our way."

"That won't be a possibility," The demon crouched down to her level and stared coldly into her eyes. "Listen closely onna, I will only say this once. For now on you and your sisters are mine. Obey every command. Stay out of my sight and I might reconsider **not** killing your sisters in the near future. Is that understood?"

"T-t-teme...! Where are my sisters?!" Kazuho yelled and without thinking moved towards him but the chains stopped her. She winced when the cold metal only dug deeper into her sore wrists. Kazuho cursed. She didn't understand why her wounds hadn't healed yet. She figured the chains were enchanted with some kind of spell.

The demon smirked and then suddenly grabbed her chin. He jerked her face towards him. Kazuho grunted and tried to free her face but the demon only dug his claws deeper into her skin, keeping her still. He started turning her face to the sides, examining her closely like Kazuho was some kind of insect. Kazuho sucked her teeth in annoyance. She roughly tore her chin away from his grip and the demon let her. He rose to his full-length and stared down at her again. "Remember this onna and know I will be watching you." He turned on his heel and left the cell.

The second he stepped out fours demon guards entered and undid Kazuho's chains. They roughly grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out, her legs scrapping against the floor.

And from that day on Kazuho was a slave for the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands.


	2. Kazuho

Kazuho woke with a start. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light that brightened the small room she slept in. Kazuho sighed and got up. She had decided to take a quick nap during her lunch break and she just had to dream about Sesshoumaru. _Oh yes_, Kazuho finally learned the name of the demon that had captured her and her sisters after overhearing some servant girls daydreaming about him.

"Kazuho, you're still in bed?!" Her eyes slid to the side when her young sister Miaka rushed in. Miaka huffed and wiped her forehead. Few strands of her dark-brown hair fell into her forest-green eyes. "Well? Are you getting up?"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

"Just hurry up! I'll keep watch."

"Hai, hai." Kazuho lazily answered and began to roll up her futon. She put it away and straightened her clothes. She understood Miaka's worry. Taken a nap wasn't exactly allowed but Kazuho needed one. Lately she had been having really disturbing dreams that left her tired and edgy in the morning. Since Kazuho shared a room with Miaka, she instantly noticed the change in Kazuho and suggested she rested while she covered for her.

"I've done most of your chores so you don't have to worry. All that's left is scrubbing the floor in the north wing. Then hang up today's laundry. Change the sheets in the guestrooms on the south wing..." Miaka said and continued counting up today's chores but Kazuho wasn't paying any attention. Her mind was elsewhere, replaying past events. The home and the life she and her sisters had left behind.

"Here you go, Kazuho," Miaka said, pulling Kazuho out from her thoughts. Miaka raised an eyebrow and wiggled the bucket she was holding up. Kazuho took it and headed towards her designed spot, along with Miaka.

Together they climbed flights of stairs and turned corners. They passed other servants for the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands on their way. "You know," Miaka started in a cautious tone. "Being here isn't _sooo_ bad. We could've ended up doing something worse, like staying in the Golden Pavilion." Miaka shuddered, thinking of the women kept there for the soldiers.

Kazuho bit her cheek and kept quiet.

_Miaka wouldn_'_t understand..._

Kazuho sighed inwardly when she reached her working area.

She had just placed down her bucket when the hair on the back of her neck stood on their ends and she went still.

"What's it, Kazuho?" Miaka asked worriedly and looked around. They was nobody there expect for them.

"You know what, Miaka? I will go and clean somewhere else today, alright?"

"What? Wait, Kazuho, you can't just leave!" Miaka called out as Kazuho quickly gathered her things and left a confused Miaka.

"Kazuho!" Miaka called out again and prepared to call Kazuho again when she felt a shiver run down her spine. Miaka turned around and her eyes widened.

At end of the hall Kazuho turned also around and saw her _favourite_ person step into view.

Sesshoumaru.

He was dressed in his usual white outfit. The white kimono with red flower crest embroidered on the sleeves and collar, and matching white hakama. His white fluffy tail was wrapped around his right shoulder and two swords were tucked into the yellow obi with blue lines.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped in his tracks, right in front of a bowing Miaka. He stared down at the shivering woman and then lifted his head. He inhaled the air and he instantly caught a familiar scent.

He looked in the way the scent disappeared to and caught the sight of black strands disappearing around a corner when Kazuho left the area.

* * *

Kazuho walked as quickly and as far away from _him_. She took several lefts and rights, going up and down staircases until she reached an empty hallway. She leaned back against a wall and took a moment to gain control of her raging emotions. "Damn him!" Kazuho cursed. She couldn't stand Sesshoumaru. To know she and her sisters risked their lives to gain freedom when they fled and then end up being forced into labour by a cruel demon simply pissed her off!

It wasn't right! They needed to escape. There had to be a way out of this prison hold!

Kazuho was confident in her fighting skills. She had experience in combat but her sisters didn't have any of that which meant Kazuho had to find a way to free them safely and there weren't many options. Most of her ideas led to her death but Kazuho didn't care.

If her death meant freedom for her sisters then so be it.

After awhile Kazuho calmed down and straightened herself. She placed down her bucket and dropped to her knees. She began scrubbing the floor. Even though this wasn't Kazuho's workplace, she figured _he _would be happy anyways.

Kazuho cursed again when she dipped the brush in the bucket and moved further down the hall, scrubbing in pure frustrating.

"So this is where you're hiding, onna..." A smooth voice drawled.

Kazuho stiffened. She hadn't noticed him approaching, at all. "I didn't run away. I simply obeyed your wishes _my Lord_. Or don't you remember them?"

For a long moment nothing happened. Silence stretched out and filled the hall.

Then it happened.

The wind shifted when Sesshoumaru disappeared in a flash. His scent and presence was completely gone.

He reappeared and Kazuho felt a cool hand wrap around her neck when her back got slammed into a wall. She lost her breath from the sudden slammed force. "Hn." Sesshoumaru smirked and pressed up against her.

Kazuho's eyes cut sharply towards Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes didn't waver. Instead they gleamed and stared at her with the thrill he got out of their cat-and-mouse chase. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side and his silver hair strands slid off his cheek with two purple strips. seen on both cheeks. He shifted as he leaned in and Kazuho got a close-up on the blue crescent moon on his forehead signifying his lineage.

**The Sliver Hounds of the Western Moon.**

"T-t-teme...!" Kazuho immediately began to struggle against Sesshoumaru's hold even though she knew it was futile. The demon had an iron grip. His sharp talons threatened to pierce her flesh and bones if she did one wrong move.

Sesshoumaru leaned closer and very lightly nuzzled her neck. "Onna, since you have been _so_ good and heeded my command, I should award you,"

"N-n-no need...!" Kazuho managed to wheeze out.

Sesshoumaru smirked again. Standing so close to Sesshoumaru could hear Kazuho's heartbeat and its fast pounding sounded like music to his ears. "Listen onna and listen carefully. After your chores are done, you **will** join me in my study and spend the rest of the day with me. When I tell you to leave, you leave otherwise you stay put. If you try to prevent this from happening or try to avoid this Sesshoumaru, your sisters **will** suffer the consequences. Is that understood?"

"I-i..."

Instead of loosening his grip, his talons only dug deeper. "Do you understand..._Kazuho_?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head and pulled back to look at her.

Kazuho's entire body shook in pure fury. With sheer willpower she managed to give him a stiff nod.

Sesshoumaru stared at her a moment longer when he suddenly stepped back and dropped her.

Kazuho fell into a heap on the floor and gasped for air. Sesshoumaru leered down at her and then spun on his heels and left.

Kazuho watched him go, cursing his name. Her plan _avoid-stuck-up-bastard-for-all-eternity_ had just failed. Now she was stuck with him.

"**Kuso!**"


	3. Then The Unexpected Happened: He Flew!

The next day Kazuho finished her chores very late. She was tired, hungry and pissed. Usually the servants worked in shifts and in designed areas but today Kazuho was all over the residence.

_I wonder who saw to that!_

Kazuho gritted her teeth as she walked down the hallway leading to Sesshoumaru's study. She turned a corner and reached her destination. The dark wooden door with a dog demon craved into it towered in front of her. Kazuho raised a hand about to knock when the door opened. Granite grey eyes covered slightly by rusty-red hair stared surprised into her eyes. "Kazuho?"

Kazuho's eyes narrowed. The demon standing before her was Lord Takahiro, one of Sesshoumaru's generals. He was also a dog demon but Kazuho didn't know if he shared the same abilities as Sesshoumaru.

"_My Lord_..."

"So I was right."

"Excuse me, my Lord?"

"Oh, nothing," Takahiro smiled boyish and ruffled his hair. "Please, come in." He gestured with his hand when he stepped aside. Kazuho stared at him with a furrow and entered the study.

She looked away from Takahiro and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru. Her tummy did somersaults. Her cheeks began to burn. Kazuho ignored the sudden stirred emotions and looked away. "Uhm, there is something I've meant to ask you, Kazuho," Takahiro spoke up, wanting to break the sudden tensed silence. "Later tonight my men and I are gathering in the dojo and I would like for you to join us."

Kazuho didn't say anything.

"You don't have to worry. You'll be completely safe. I've seen you fight and only wish to see how my men match up against you. If you were to get hurt then I will take full responsibility, though I doubt you'll."

"If that's your wish, my Lord then I-"

"-No. This isn't an order but a request. If you don't want to then you don't have to."

Kazuho held Takahiro's gaze. Her gut feeling told her that Takahiro was being sincere but she couldn't shake off her uncertainty.

Kazuho had also seen Takahiro fight. It was the night she and her sisters were captured. That night she had surprisingly easily disarmed five demons that were leading her sisters away. But when she turned around to take on Takahiro and Sesshoumaru, Takahiro had moved much quicker then she expected and knocked her out.

_I should accept the offer and challenge him again. This time I won't go down as easily as before. _

But perhaps spending some time with the soldiers could give her some ideas on how to escape and in the same, some training would be a great way for Kazuho to stay in shape, in case she found a way. "Okay...or you can count me in if _our Lord_ agrees to it."

"Do as you please." Sesshoumaru answered dully, without lifting his eyes from his paperwork.

"Great! Training starts after curfew. Do you know the way to the dojo?"

"Hai, I know the way, my Lord."

"Good then I will see you later tonight, Kazuho. Ja ne!" Takahiro grinned and then left the study.

Kazuho stared after him and felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. Takahiro had just given her the break she needed to find a solution to her problem!

_Just a little more then we will finally be free!_

The room fell into complete silence. After few more moments Kazuho could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. His gaze made her skin tingle. Kazuho turned her head towards him. "Come here, onna." Kazuho pressed her lips tightly together and started towards him. Sesshoumaru pushed back his chair and pulled something out from underneath his desk. Kazuho watched him place it beside him when she rounded his desk and froze.

A large red pillow with golden trims had been placed beside his chair. The pillow was large enough for two people. Kazuho had seen similar pillows before.

They were called pet pillows.

Sesshoumaru kicked the pillow with his foot. Kazuho lifted her gaze. It took everything in her not to pounce and smack the sneer off his face. "Sit."

"No."

"Sit or your sisters will suffer the consequences."

"Keep my sisters out of this."

"Then sit."

"Never. I'm not some lapdog and refuse to be treated as one!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes sharpened and darkened. The playful manner was gone and replaced with iciness. Kazuho clenched her jaw and stared just as icy back. "Onna, I will not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru said, rising from his chair.

Kazuho took a step back and bumped into the side of desk. Some books fell onto the floor and without thinking she looked in the direction.

Her mistake.

In a split second Sesshoumaru was gone and reappeared behind her. This time Kazuho was ready and blocked his hand. She made a move to twist his arm but Sesshoumaru fluently moved to the side and picked her up. Books and scrolls fell over when Sesshoumaru slammed Kazuho onto the wooden desk. Kazuho gasped when her head banged against the hard surface. She blinked rapidly to get ride off the stars dancing before her eyes. "Takahiro believes you are strong but I believe differently." Sesshoumaru snarled when his hand tightened around her throat.

Kazuho dug her nails into his arm and raked his skin. Sesshoumaru snarled and shook her.

Kazuho groaned as the edges of her eyes began blackening. Her head spun faster and faster.

_Damn him! Damn him to hell!_

Filled and fueled by rage, Kazuho's eyes shoot open and her normally black eyes flashed sliver before her palm slammed into Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru flew and hit the wall in a loud thud. He fell onto his knees with a sharp gasp. He panted and shook his head. He raised a hand and rubbed the spot where Kazuho had slammed into. The impact felt like a kick from an ox but much -** much** harder.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and bore his golden eyes into Kazuho's wide eyes. "What are you?"

Kazuho gaped, shaking her head.

Sesshoumaru got onto his feet, stumbling slightly. He regained his balance and straightened his posture. His golden eyes pierced her dark eyes when he cracked his fingers and an eerie green glow starting to emit from his fingertips. Kazuho stared at the glow and watched it intensify. She forced her body to roll off the desk and nearly fell onto her knees when her legs buckled. Her body felt heavy and shaky.

Kazuho knew it wasn't because Sesshoumaru had nearly suffocated her...but because for what she just done.

She looked up and swallowed thickly. The air prickled when Kazuho felt how Sesshoumaru prepared for a fight. She took a deep breath and forced her legs to stop feeling like a jelly. She had to prepare herself too. She bent her knees and lifted her arms with her palms facing him. She would be on the defensive and watch Sesshoumaru before she attacked. She knew he had to be a formidable full-blooded demon and could easily kill her if she gave him an opening.

A second ticked away. And then another second followed by a third second and neither moved.

Kazuho felt how a sweat bead rolled down the side of her face. How long would she have to wait until Sesshoumaru attacked?

Then it happened.

Sesshoumaru moved in a white blur...

...and there was a knock on the door.

Kazuho jumped startled when Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her, his glowing hand only inches away from her face.

The door cracked open and there was a nervous shuffle. "A-ano, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Jaken."

Jaken gulped and wrung the two-headed staff he was holding. He heard the disapproval in his master's voice and nearly backed out of the room. "T-there is a courier from south requesting an audience with Sesshoumaru-sama. Should I let him enter...or send him away?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw twitched before he could stop himself. He stepped back and lowered his glowing hand. He clenched his hand into a fist and the glow from his fingertips faded. He started walking and Kazuho couldn't move. She could only brace herself when he glided right pass her, without so much as a glance her way.

Jaken quickly backed out of the room so he wouldn't get in the way when Sesshoumaru stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder. "We will finish this another time and then you will reveal to me who you really are."

He shut the door and Kazuho stood still knowing that if Sesshoumaru wanted to he could've kill her.

Suddenly the chances of escaping the grasp of the Daiyoukai felt awfully small.

* * *

**Onto the next page...  
**


	4. Hidden Agenda and Nadia

Kazuho stopped in front of the dojo and hesitated. She looked down at her hand. She lifted it to her face and stared it. She still hadn't gotten over her chock. She has never sent someone flying across a room, just with the touch of her hand.

How the hell did her did that?

_Not now, Kazuho. You need to focus!_

She tried to shake off her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think about that because through the shoji-door she could sense the many and different demons' jyaki waiting for her on the other side.

Kazuho checked to make sure her clothes sat right. She was wearing a dark-blue kimono top that was tucked in a pair of a black hakama. She slid a hand over her hair and tightened the ponytail before sliding the door open.

The demons inside turned at her entrance and stared. Kazuho stared blankly back and shut the screen-door after her. Scanning the crowd of demons there were at least thirty of them. Some had long, short or curvy horns. There were blue-skinned, grey-skinned, green-skinned even scaled-skinned demons. But there were others who looked surprisingly human with beautiful features and different lengths of hair. "Well, well, well, look at this, boys. This must be the onna Lord Takahiro was talking about." A demon with curved horns exclaimed loudly and laughed. The demons closest around him joined in on the laughter while others sneered.

"So you're the lot Lord Takahiro wants me to go up against," Kazuho paused and walked further into the room, scanning the demons before stopping in front of the curved-horned demon. "Hn, not much of a challenge."

The change was instant. The air pulsated and got heavier when the demons released their demon energy, trying to intimidate her. Kazuho felt the pressure but she wasn't impressed and yawned to piss them off.

A clinging sound rang throughout the dojo when swords were unsheathed.

"You think so?" A familiar voice spoke up.

Kazuho turned around and bowed along with everyone else when Takahiro stepped into the dojo. He wore red hakama and a red kimono top with white plum blossom motif on the sleeves.

Only those in Sesshoumaru's inner circle wore this motif. His mark on them.

"Good evening Kazuho. I'm glad that you decided to join us. I see that you have met the boys."

"Yes, I have. Truly _a pleasure,_ my Lord."

Takahiro grinned as he walked up to we. "Well let's get started then. Please pick a weapon of choice."

Kazuho looked towards the way Takahiro gestured. On the far-side wall to her right hung rows of weapons. Spiked clubs, chained sickles, sets of sai, swords in different sizes, naginatas and much more. "I will be kind and pick these." Kazuho grinned and picked out two arm-length wooden sticks with a leather handle.

"_Aaah_, little girl." A demon snickered.

"Who said that?"

The laughter dead out and the demons parted a way for the demon that had laugh. "I did."

Kazuho threw a dull look over her shoulder. A muscular grey-skinned demon with pointy black beard and pointy ears stepped into the space that had been created. Orange eyes sized her up and didn't hide the amusement when he was done. Kazuho walked up to him and had to tilt her head back so she could get a good look at him. He had to be close to seven feet tall.

She gave him a quick once-over before stepping back and bowed. When the demon didn't bow back she got into a fighting position by stretching out one leg and bending her knees. She raised the wooden sticks above her head. The demon blinked then burst out laughing. The room shook with his deep rumbling laughter. Still laughing he crossed his massive arms across his board chest and licked his lips. "Do you think you can handle a man like me?"

"I repeat myself...easy practices."

The laughter fell from his face. His eyes narrowed sharply. A strange rumbling sound began to grow in the room. The demon slowly hunched forward as his growl grew louder and louder when he suddenly let loose an ear-deafening roar and pounced.

He came at her by throwing a left hook then quickly sent a right hook. His punches had incredible speed and force but Kazuho easily dodged every punch by gilding from side to side. She quickly realized that the demon was trying to back her into a corner.

This realization made Kazuho roll her eyes. _This will be over before we get started._

She sighed and then in a blink of an eye disappeared.

The bulky demon froze and looked around, blinking. He furrowed confused. Before he knew it, Kazuho did a low floor spin and sharply kicked the backside of his knee with her heel. His leg gave in and the large demon fell to his knees.

The whole ground shook from the impact and Kazuho nearly lost her balance but quickly regained it and ran up to him.

The demon grunted and started to pull himself onto his feet when a sharp force slammed into his chin causing his teeth to bit his tongue and blood filled his mouth. His brain jammed against his skull. Bright stars exploded before his eyes when he felt his entire body levitate from the ground and he fell onto his back.

Kazuho jumped onto the demon and quickly straddled him. She waited patiently for him to come out of his daze when his eyes finally managed to lock with hers.

"Too easy." She sneered and delivered a heavy blow to the side of his head.

The demon choked on a stunned gasp before his eyes rolled back and he went still.

Kazuho sat and stared at the falling demon. She clapped his cheek and the demon didn't stir. She smirked and got up. She looked up and saw the others awed faces. They seemed unsure if they should be outraged or amazed.

Kazuho placed a hand on her hip and swirled a stick with her other hand. "So who's next?"

**[*][*][*]**

"How did it go?"

"There isn't much to say. Kazuho easily kicked the men asses."

"Hn, did she?"

"Sadly so," Takahiro sighed and joined Sesshoumaru in a courtyard. Sesshoumaru was sitting on a bench overlooking a bridge and a large koi pond. Next to him was a bottle of sake and two sake bowls. Takahiro filled one and tossed it into his mouth.

"It hurt to see how easily she took them on. You would think my men would put on a better fight but no."

"And everything happened without her displaying any powers?"

"Yeah. From what I sensed and saw Kazuho only used her skills and own strength. No powers or magic. Why? Was it expected? Is that why you agreed to my request?" Takahiro threw his friend a look and received a smirk. Takahiro sighed and drank some more sake. "Hai, hai, don't tell me anything. So should I ask Kazuho to join us again? Though I doubt she will. The men were no match for her."

Sesshoumaru got up and walked up to the pond. "Do that and we will see what becomes of it..."

* * *

"I see your head is still attached to your body."

"If you mean I get to slave other day then yes I'm alive."

"_Ah_, it went that well?"

Kazuho looked up from the bed she was making and smiled when her older sister Nadia enter the room. Nadia smiled widely and walked further into the room. Like Kazuho, Nadia was dressed in the female servant uniform which was a plain indigo-coloured kimono with a black obi and a shimmering sliver crescent moon motif on the left shoulder. "Hn, you could say that. It was way too easy," Kazuho snorted, thinking about the training session from last night. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?"

"Yeah but I snuck out," Nadia grinned and sat down on the newly made bed. Kazuho sent her a sharp glare but Nadia completely ignored. "And also...I'm here because we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Kazuho, there are rumours circling about you and our daimyo."

"There is what?!"

"Kazuho, listen-"

"-What rumours? Nothing is going on!"

"I know, I know," Nadia chuckled as she assured Kazuho. "I'm just saying people are talking."

"And what are they saying, Nadia?"

"They are simply wondering why your day has been cleared so you can spend the afternoon with Sesshoumaru-sama..."

"My schedule has been **what?!**"

"What? You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know. Tsunade-obama didn't mention anything when I got my schedule this morning. How did you find about this?"

"_Oooh_, you know how this things go. Someone heard it from someone who heard it from someone else and the merry-go-round keeps spinning."

"I didn't ask for this!"

"So why are you spending the day cooped up in Sesshoumaru-sama's study?"

"Because I obeyed his orders!" Kazuho ran her hands over her face and began pacing. Nadia cocked her eyebrows and stared at her. "When I was released he told me to stay out of his sight and I did that but since I was _so good_ following his command he felt he should award me and my reward is to spend my day with him after I'm done with my chores."

"Okay," Nadia chuckled. "And what will you do all day long _alone_ with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Nothing. At least not along the tracks you are thinking!" Kazuho growled and ran a hand through her hair causing strands of hair to come out of her braid. "Seriously, what have I done to be punished like this for?!"

"Come on Kazuho, you got to be kidding."

"No! Why should I?"

"Stop it Kazuho! Are you blind or something? Our daimyo is gorgeous and desired by many. I bet lots of girls would kill to be in your shoes. Did you know our daimyo rarely, if ever, uses the women from the Golden Pavilion."

"So?"

"Maybe he is waiting for the perfect woman to come along and spend the endless nights and days with." Kazuho picked up a pillow and threw at Nadia. Nadia quickly jumped out of the way and laughed. "What? Did I hit a nerve?"

Kazuho glowered at Nadia. To pissed to tell her off!

The few strands of Nadia's blonde hair dangled alongside her pale face and swayed when she threw her back, laughing. Her violet eyes sparkled, amused by Kazuho's reaction. Kazuho frowned and looked away. She had always envied Nadia's lightness. Were Nadia was light, Kazuho was dark. Her hair was black as coal with blue strips that glinted when the light hit her hair just right. Her eyes were just as dark as her skin, a coffee bean to hue to it.

Nadia calmed down when she noticed Kazuho's frown and walked up to her. "Hey Kazuho," Nadia spoke softly and placed a hand on her arm. "I know you and our daimyo have unresolved history but does this have to do with you being different? Does he suspect anything? Is that the reason you will be in his study so he can keep a close eye on you?"

Instantly images from last night flashed in Kazuho's mind. How she sent Sesshoumaru flying into a wall.

Kazuho turned away from Nadia and picked up the pillow she had thrown. She placed it back and re-made the bed. "No...I don't think so."

_But if you are right then it's already too late._

A moment of silence filled the room. The only sounds being the curtains fluttering in the wind.

"We should leave."

"What?" Kazuho looked up from the bed.

"We're meeting up with Miaka and Anko for lunch, remember?"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot!"

Kazuho hurriedly finished the bed and picked up the dirty sheets dumping them in a basket. She picked the basket up and headed for the door where Nadia was waiting. Nadia opened the door and held it open from Kazuho. She closed it after they exited the bedroom and the two of walked down the hall in silence when Nadia suddenly slowed down and halted in her steps. Kazuho stopped too and looked at her. "Kazuho, do you ever think about _him_? Kouhei?"

The sudden bang of heartache hit Kazuho so hard that she thought her heart had burst.

Kazuho exhaled shakily and wet her lips. "A-all the time. Why you ask?"

"Because I believe he is still alive," Nadia said with a firmness that matched the certainty in her eyes. "I know he is alive. I can feel it and I know he will come for us. So please in the meantime don't do anything stupid like upsetting a certain daimyo."

Kazuho stared into Nadia's violet eyes and could see the plea in them but she couldn't reassure her. She and Sesshoumaru could barely be in the same space without ending up arguing and adding the events from last night Kazuho doubted she and Sesshoumaru would make through today without trying to kill each other.

But to throw Nadia off and lessen her worry, Kazuho tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Of course. You can trust me."

"No Kazuho, I mean it. Don't anger Sesshoumaru-sama. The thought of losing you..."

Kazuho's smirk fell from her face when she saw the concerned look in Nadia's eyes. Kazuho averted her eyes to the side and sighed gravely. "Alright. I will do my best but I can't promise you anything...since Sesshoumaru and I...but I will try, okay?"

Nadia sighed in relief and walked up to Kazuho. "That's all I ask."

Kazuho glanced at her before turning to walk away. Nadia fell into her steps and threw an arm around her shoulder. Kazuho sent her a look and looked away, huffing. Nadia smiled knowingly and pulled Kazuho into a side hug.

Both failing to notice Takahiro standing further down the hall, watching the sisters...

* * *

**Alright! That's all for now - what do you think?**

**Until next time - take care & ja ne! **


	5. A Flash From The Past and A Dance

**Excuse Errors & Enjoy!**

* * *

**Past**

Kazuho moved fluidly as she danced. She swirled two fans to a tune being played on a koto and a shakuhachi. The audience followed her moves. Their eyes glued to the sway of her hips as they watched from dark corners. The room Kazuho danced in was lit up by lanterns. The dim light set an alluring and soothing mood. Low conversations and laughter buzzed between customers and workers.

The customers being mostly men.

This was the tavern they escaped to when home and duty became too much. Here they were served and treated as kings. Anything they wanted they got but for a price.

Kazuho averted her eyes from the crowd and looked across the room. She scanned the back and found her sisters standing to the side of the bar, hiding in the shadows. Her eyes locked with Nadia. Nadia smiled and sent a quick wave. Kazuho's eyes drifted further down the bar and there stood Kouhei. He was busy talking to one of the working girls. He must've sensed Kazuho's eyes because he glanced her way quickly before returning his attention to the pretty brunette.

Kazuho lowered her gaze and then looked back up again. She smiled coyly to her audience. In the light her dark eyes twinkled like black diamonds, mysterious and captivating. She held her audience's attention. Their lust burned clearly in their eyes.

The song came to an end and the room broke out in loud applauses. Kazuho lowered her fans and took a bow. Flowers were thrown onto the stage and rained over her. She picked some of the flowers and cradled them in her arm before walking off the stage. After taken few steps, a guard stepped in front of her. Judging by the colour of his garments and armour, Kazuho immediately knew he worked for the region's lord. Like any guard he wore a grim face and towered over her with his tall frame. "Our Lord requests your presence and wants you to perform for His Excellency and his guests tonight."

"Hai, I will be on my way." Kazuho answered, bowing her head. The guard nodded before he turned and left with quick strides.

Kazuho watched him go. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Did the Lord suspect anything? Did he know what events were about to take place?

Kazuho glanced sideways and saw Kouhei was watching the guard too. Even from the distance she could sense the dark look in his eyes and noticed his hand rested on his sword. The girl he was talking to noticed his diverted attention and placed a hand on his cheek. Kouhei blinked and looked back at her. She tilted her head to the side and caressed his face. Kouhei relaxed at her touch and grinned teasingly, returning his full attention to her.

Kazuho snorted and shook her head. _Typical Kouhei!_

Kazuho started towards the hall that lead backstage where she and the girls changed when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. The person spun her around and pushed her up against a wall. Kazuho gasped startled and dropped her flowers.

"_Kobitooo_," A voice slurred.

Kazuho stiffened when she recognized the person. "What are you doing here, Mizuki?"

"I came to see my bride." Mizuki grinned supposedly sexy but the grin came of as a lip twisting scowl. Mizuki's bloodshot eyes dropped to her lips. Kazuho knew what was coming and turned her face away when Mizuki lowered his head and kissed her cheek instead. She restrained a groan. Mizuki's breath reeked of alcohol. "You're drunk and seem to have forgotten we broke up. Your father didn't approve, remember?"

"My father is a fool!" Mizuki grumbled and began placing sloppy, wet kisses on Kazuho's neck.

Kazuho shuddered and tried to move away but she was trapped between Mizuki and the wall. His hands began running down her sides until he reached her hips. He gripped her hips harder and pulled her closer. His hands rounded her hips and moved further down until he cupped her ass. He grabbed her firmly when he jerked her upwards and bumped Kazuho against his bulge. "Stop it, Mizuki!" Kazuho snarled disgusted and nearly gagged when Mizuki groaned and started rubbing his groin against her, giving her ass a squeeze.

"Aww come on, _Kazuhoo_. You know you like it."

"No, I don't!"

"Don't be so cold kobito-"

"-_Kobito?!_" Kazuho cut him off and managed to push Mizuki off, stunning both. "Tell me Mizuki, the women you slept with tonight did you call them the same?!"

Did he really think she was that stupid?!

Kazuho could smell the other women on him even though he had tried to cover it up with alcohol and a sweet perfume. And it seemed Mizuki understood that too because the _I-don't know-what you-are-talking-about_ dumb look on his face disappeared and got replaced with a dark look. He straightened himself and clenched his fists. His jaw twitched and he glowered at her. A red colour crept up his neck and spread onto his face. "Onna, watch your tongue. What I do on my free time is none of your business."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then leave me alone, Mizuki! Do I look that stupid? Did you really think I wouldn't smell them on you?! It's over, Mizuki. Get over it!" Kazuho turned and started to walk away when Mizuki caught her wrist and spun her around.

Kazuho opened her mouth, about to release waves of curses when she looked up and saw Mizuki's raised hand. She stiffened and stared at it, blinking in disbelief. So this was what he had reduced to? After been close friends for years and recently made lovers, Mizuki found it in him to hurt her.

Kazuho stepped back when she saw the raw rage in Mizuki's eyes. Kouhei had been right. She had never known the _real_ Mizuki. The real Mizuki took pleasure in hurting others and got off on their pain. The real Mizuki didn't love Kazuho solely and had no problems sharing himself with other women. "Who do you think you are defying me?" He growled as his grip tightened, bruising her. "**You are mine and always will be!** Now shut up and-"

**BOOM!**

The ground shook. Glasses and plates fell onto the floor and broke. Mizuki looked wildly around when there was another booming sound and stumbled. Kazuho seized the moment and pushed him off. He dropped lost his grip and fell onto a table, pulling everything down with him.

The ground shook again with the third boom.

Everyone in the tavern ran for cover or towards the exit, pushing those standing in their way roughly away. The working girls shrilled loudly and held onto each other as the ground shook violently.

Kazuho fell against a wall. She turned and pressed her back against the wall when the ground continued to shake. Debris fell from the ceiling stirring up dust. Kazuho coughed and covered her eyes as she scanned the room.

**There! **

Across the room she caught Kouhei's eye and he nodded.

Kazuho understood what that meant.

It had begun. The others had started their attack.

She pushed herself off the wall and started towards Kouhei and her sisters when somebody grabbed the hem of her dress. Kazuho looked down and saw it was Mizuki. His face was red and sweaty. There was a deep pulsing vein on his forehead as his eyes kept darting around, confusion and fear writing all over his face. "What the **hell** is going?!" He roared and fixed her with a glare.

Kazuho stared down at him and tried to reanimate the love she once felt for him but nothing. "Goodbye Mizuki."

Mizuki couldn't hear her or anything else above the booming, crashing and screaming. He tried to stop Kazuho from leaving as she started towards her sisters. He called out her name but Kazuho didn't look back. He clutched the hem of her dress harder when she tried to leave but Kazuho fought against his grip and then the restrain suddenly loosened, a piece of the dress getting ripped off.

Kazuho reached her sisters when a fourth boom came. Or was it the fifth, sixth?

"Did you get everything?!" She yelled, making herself heard over the noise and nearly fell when the ground shook underneath their feet. They nodded. Miaka pulled out a sword she had hidden underneath her clothes and gave it to her. Kazuho took it and nodded in thanks. "Okay, it's time! Stay close and behind me. Make sure you don't lose sight of each other, alright?!"

"Hai!" They yelled unison and nodded their understanding. But Kazuho hesitated.

She gave her sisters a quick once-over and felt how worry and fear began to gnaw her resolve. She began second-guessing their decision. What if their plan failed? What then?

In that moment Kouhei placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. Kazuho looked into his cerulean eyes and felt how a warm feeling grew in her chest. He was right. Now wasn't the time to hesitation – they needed to go!

"Let's go!"

Kazuho turned around and ran towards the exit. She could hear the battle outside the tavern and prepared herself. Next to her, Kouhei did the same and pulled out his sword.

Just as they were about to exit, Kazuho got the prickling feeling that someone was watching her. She wanted to turn around and search for the person but didn't and kept moving forward. There was no point looking back. They were leaving everything and everyone behind to start somewhere new.

But it was a pity Kazuho didn't look back because maybe then she might have taken Mizuki's words more seriously...

* * *

**Present**

"I know! It's _sooo _exciting. Naoki hinted that he might ask me but I don't know..."

"When it is again?"

"In five days."

"Wow, that's soon."

"What's going to happen _soon_?"

Miaka and Anko turned their heads when Nadia and Kazuho finally showed up. "Hey guys! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, had things to do." _Namely find a corner and sulk in_.

Kazuho groaned inwardly, remembering what's in store for her after lunch.

"Haven't you heard, Kazuho?

"Heard what? "

"That Sesshoumaru-sama is having a ball."

"For what reason?"

"Don't know but Naoki told Anko that is going to be big." Miaka answered, her forest-green eyes beaming.

"_Oh_, I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama will tell Kauzho later today, Miaka." Nadia grinned, her violet eyes twinkling when Kazuho's left eye twitched.

"I think it's a wonderful thing! It's been so long since I have seen a ball. I wonder if they do things differently here then they did back home."

"Probably. I mean customs and tradition are surely different here." Anko answered, grinning at Miaka's excited face.

"Do you guys remember that one time we were allowed to see Kazuho perform at Lord Noboyuki's spring ball?"

"Yeah," Anko and Miaka smiled and looked towards Kazuho. "You danced so beautifully that night. I think many men had a hard time taking their eyes off you."

"_Urgh_, don't remind me."

"No, Miaka is right, Kazuho. You really know how to dance," Nadia paused. "Why don't you give us a little taste of the past?"

"Guys, we - I - don't have time for this. I have to be somewhere else."

"You mean with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Nadia snickered while Miaka's eyes widened in fear.

"Why? I thought you only had to be with him yesterday?"

"_Well_, change of plans..."

"You did something, didn't you?" Miaka shot Kazuho a disappointed look.

"Eeh..." Kazuho averted Miaka's gaze as she fumbled for words. "You know what? I think I still got some time to you a quick show." She laughed flippantly and ignored Miaka.

Kazuho backed few steps. She pulled her hands inside her sleeves and bent her legs. Kazuho exhaled as a well-known melody began to be play in her head. She hummed the melody as she moved across the hall. Even after all this time the steps came to her naturally. Her eyes closed and Kazuho lost herself in the song and memories from the past. Nights spent by bonfires. The friends that had gathered and the laughter they shared.

Kazuho was so lost in her dance that she didn't notice time fly by or the two figures that had stopped to watch her dance.

The song was reaching its end. Kazuho ended it by doing a spin and pulled out a pin that held up her hair so it fanned out like a banner before cascading down her back.

"Well done!"

Kazuho jumped startled and gasped sharply. She spun around and there stood a smiling and clapping Takahiro and next to him the ever stoic Sesshoumaru. He regarded Kazuho quietly. His golden eyes revealed nothing. His thoughts were completely hidden from her. Kazuho wet her lips. Her tummy was yet again assaulted with swarms of butterflies. If her sisters ever wondered how things were between her and Sesshoumaru then the long stretched silence easily gave them hints.

Everyone in the hall could feel the tension building up.

Takahiro sighed and discreetly coughed into his hand. "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Follow me, onna." He ordered then turned on his heel.

Kazuho bit her lip and wondered what stood in store for her this time...


	6. Whisked Off

"Sit," Sesshoumaru ordered Kazuho. Kazuho walked further into the study and quietly took a seat. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and stared at Kazuho across his desk. Takahiro stood to his right leaning back against a bookshelf with his arms folded across his chest and a wide grin on his lips. "In five days there will be a ball."

"Uh?"

"I don't like repeating myself, onna. You better do well and listen."

"Hai, hai. You were saying something about a ball. My sisters mentioned it. What does it have to do with me?"

"You are going to perform."

"_Excuse me?!_"

"What?" Takahiro spoke up when he saw Kazuho's shocked face. "You don't have to worry, Kazuho. Judging from what we saw dancing is something that comes naturally to you. I'm guessing it's something you have done before..."

Kazuho blinked and looked away at the sudden heartache being reminded about her past. "That...was long time ago. Still I can't perform at the ball. What will I dance?"

"The dance you did just now was beautiful and good enough. Why not that one?"

"That was nothing, just something I made up. Even so...I don't have anything to wear and you wouldn't want a poorly dressed maid to perform at such important event, now you would _my Lord_?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Your point?"

"I simply can't perform because I don't have a dance or anything to wear. It would take days in order to make an outfit. First I would need to know the theme for the ball. Find and buy the fabric maybe some gems. Then I would have to get my measures and start sewing. _Oh_ and also I need music to perform to but I think my sisters could help me there..." Kazuho trailed off, pinching her lip when she shrugged. "In other words it would take more than five days to prepare."

"It's decided. You will perform. The necessities will be taken care of."

"No," Sesshoumaru's eyes sharpened, the molten golden darkening in its colour. "I won't make a fool of myself or be used as a scapegoat if the guests complain about the entertainment but then again it's your choice, isn't _my Lord_?" Kazuho growled and glared stubbornly back.

Behind Sesshoumaru's shoulder Takahiro was signalling Kazuho not to say anymore and make matter worse. For once Kazuho listened and got up.

"I did I say you could leave?"

"I think it's for the best before I do or say something I won't regret at first hand." Kazuho sneered then slammed the door after her.

Takahiro whistled and gave his head a shake. "Are you sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sesshoumaru retorted, a sharp tone indicating his patience was running dry.

Takahiro held his hands up and chuckled nervously. "Hai, hai, I get it. Sorry for asking." He smiled and shortly after left.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!"

Kazuho's sisters turned when she ran up to them. It was a strike of pure luck when Kazuho saw her sisters walking outside carrying baskets just as she passed a window, shortly after she left Sesshoumaru's study in a huff.

Miaka dropped her basket and dirty clothes fell out but she didn't care and ran up to Kazuho, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Kazuho, are you alright?" She pulled suddenly back and looked her over, making sure she had no wounds.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Sesshoumaru-sama didn't do anything? Why are you out here? Weren't you supposed to be with him? No, don't tell me. He is going to punish you later, isn't he? I-"

"-Miaka," Kazuho cut her off. Her face was flushed red. Her eyes had widened with each question. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, Miaka was seconds away from hyperventilating. Kazuho's eyes softened. She placed her hands on Miaka's shoulders and looked her in the eye. Miaka was the youngest out of the sisters and the most concerned. Just coming home with a spine could send Miaka into a worried frenzy. Back home people regarded Miaka as weak but Kazuho knew there wasn't a more caring and patient person in the world.

"Miaka, I'm fine. He just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"_Oi!_ We don't have all day!" Anko shouted up ahead. Waiting for Kazuho and Miaka to catch up to her and Nadia.

Kazuho helped Miaka pick up the dropped clothes and placed them in her basket before running up to Anko and Nadia. "So what happened?" Nadia asked when the sisters started walking.

"_Our Lord_ wants me to perform at his ball."

"Oh...what did you say?"

"No of course."

"What? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say no when you were asked to do something you love?!" Kazuho stared dumbfounded at Nadia's sudden outburst. "Why did you say no, Kazuho?!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Kazuho retorted sharply. "I left that life behind when we left Haui so why should I perform? Who knows who these guests are? What if there are southern nobles and they see recognize me? That would blow our cover!"

"Those are excuses and you know that. Sesshoumaru-sama would never hand us over to the southerns just like that."

Kazuho snorted. "Yeah right. That dog would gladly kick me out and keep you here to spite me." Nadia glared at her, her violet eyes blazing. Her lips were pressed into a tight line. Kazuho didn't understand why she was so angry? What the hell did one performance at this ball have to do with anything?

"Besides the ball is in five days and there isn't enough time to prepare."

"Nonsense. We would gladly help you, Kazuho. You should really reconsider this."

Kazuho shook her head and decided it was best to just walk away before the argument got any worse. Nadia was the oldest and Kazuho respected her. Out of them four she took on life with a smile on her face and a playful spark in her eyes but she could also turn into a strong-minded woman who wouldn't back down from an argument. A quality that Nadia and Kazuho shared.

"Kazuho, get back here! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Kazuho was about to throw her a gesture over her shoulder when she walked straight into metal.

"**Uff!**"

"Kazuho_!_" Her sisters called out and ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kazuho muttered and wrinkled her nose.

"My Lord, what can we do for you?"

Kazuho looked up and sure enough there was Sesshoumaru. He was staring down at her. "Onna, follow me."

"Where to?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and stared at Kazuho a moment a longer. Something awfully close to glee glinted in his eyes when he saw Kazuho rub her nose before he turned away, expecting her to follow. Kazuho watched Sesshoumaru go. Not making a move to follow him. "Kazuho, you should go." Miaka quietly spoke up.

"Yes, you should." Nadia shot her a glare. Kazuho snorted and then winced when her nose protested at the sudden movement.

"Shit!" Kazuho cursed then ran after Sesshoumaru.

**[*][*][*]**

They approached the residence and without thinking Kazuho started towards it but Sesshoumaru kept walking straight ahead. Surprised by this Kazuho faltered in her steps and fell behind. "Keep up onna."

_Where is he taken me?...Probably into the woods to dispose my body._

Kazuho snorted with a crooked smile as she shook her head at the thought, never noticing Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"_Stupid beast!_"

Kazuho looked ahead and saw Sesshoumaru's warden Jaken standing before the two-headed dragon demon Ah-Un. He was pulling the reins but the dragon didn't listen. Instead one of dragon demon's snorted and reared his head back while the other continued eating the grass.

"Jaken."

Jaken jumped in fright. He turned around. His big yellow eyes widened. He bowed quickly and deeply. "Sesshoumaru-sama. I wasn't expecting you so soon. I-I-I mean I-"

Jaken's words were cut off when Sesshoumaru walked towards him and would have stepped on his head if Jaken hadn't jumped out of the way. Ah or Un - Kazuho weren't sure who was who - turned his head then sank to his knees so Sesshoumaru could climb on. He threw his head back when he got seated and turned his head to stare down at her. Kazuho was struck by awe. The sun hit his eyes just right and caused his golden gaze to glow much brighter and with the wind fanning up his hair, Sesshoumaru looked like magnificently majestic.

Kazuho shivered inwardly as heat spread from her fingertips, all way through to her tippy toes. "Onna when you are done staring, climb on." And the moment was gone. Kazuho remembered why she hated his guts. She walked up to the dragon and jumped on without Sesshoumaru's help (not like he offered any.) and moved around until she was settled. "Hold onto me."

"No need. I'm perfectly fine thank you."

"Suit yourself."

Sesshoumaru whistled. The sound caused Ah-Un to jump their feet and suddenly take off. Kazuho shrieked and nearly fell off. She reached out to hold onto something...which happened to be Sesshoumaru. Her arms quickly and tightly wrapped around his waist. She buried her face in his hair and breathed him in. His hair smelled surprisingly wonderful and was soft to the touch...just as she had imagined...

"You can unbury your face now."

Kazuho's eyes shot open. Her heart froze in her chest. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a witty comeback…but she couldn't think over the sudden rush of emotions that she felt when she breathed him in.

Slowly...and was that _reluctant_ Kazuho felt when she pulled away?

Kazuho shook off the feeling and scooted backwards.

Sesshoumaru gazed downwards and saw Kazuho's arms remained wrapped around his waist. He looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Never know what stunts you might pull so I rather be safe then sorry." Kazuho stared firmly into his eyes and prayed the heat she felt on her cheeks wasn't a deep blush.

Sesshoumaru turned away but Kazuho caught the smirk in his eyes. She looked away and took in the sight as he whisked her off. "Where are we going?"

"You will see."

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
